falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
羅伯特
* 角色： ** Robert Anderson, the chief scientist at Mariposa Military Base, mentioned in Fallout and Fallout 3. ** Robert Spindel, the commander of a military team originally sent to the West Tek research facility, mentioned in Fallout, Fallout 3 and the Fallout Bible. ** Roberta, a Vault 15 squatter in Fallout 2. *** Bcrobert.msg, dialogue for Roberta in Fallout 2 ** Robert, the sentry and doorman of the Family in Fallout 3. ** 羅伯特·約瑟夫·麥奎迪, the mayor of Little Lamplight in Fallout 3 and a potential companion in Fallout 4. ** Robert Mayflower, inventor of the Stealth Boy 3001, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Robert Whiteman, Plant Manager at the Mama Dolce's food processing plant, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Robert Dobbs, a general of the United States Army in 2077, mentioned in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. ** 羅伯特·愛德溫·豪斯, the self-styled President, CEO, and Sole Proprietor of the New Vegas Strip in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Robert Kilpatrick, a vault resident during the experiments inside Vault 22, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Robert Wilson, a guard for the Crimson Caravan, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Robert Cooper, a criminal before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Robert O'Malley, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Robert Smith, a child admitted to the Parsons State Insane Asylum in 2074, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Robert Yemelin, the treasurer of the state of Massachusetts before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Robert Briggs, one of the NCR personnel aboard Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001 in Van Buren. ** Robert Paulson, a deceased character in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * Real-life people: ** Robert Collier, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist of Fallout and Fallout 2. ** Robert Hertenstein, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a designer and programmer for Fallout and Fallout 2. ** Robert Wisnewski, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a world artist for Fallout 3. ** Robert A. Altman, Chairman and CEO of ZeniMax Media during the development of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** J. Robert Oppenheimer, a scientist who worked on the first nuclear bomb, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Robert Lee, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as a designer on Fallout: New Vegas. ** Robert Newman, a sexton and American Patriot, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Robert Nesler, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment on as an executive producer of Fallout Tactics. ** Robert Kyle, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a quality assurance tester for Fallout Tactics. ** Robert Picunko, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as the Marketing Director for Fallout Tactics. ** Robert Burns, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a sound designer for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Robert Evinger, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a level designer for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Robert Hanson, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a level designer for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. See also * Bob * Bobby en:Robert ru:Роберт